


and so the dragon bloomed for the phoenix

by sweetaugustblue



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, HEAVY praise kink, Light BDSM, LingFan - Freeform, Master/Servant, PWP, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort Of, Valentine's Day, it's 3AM please i need to sleep but this is my valentine's gift to the world, it's only light tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaugustblue/pseuds/sweetaugustblue
Summary: Lan Fan wears one of Ling's robes; he decides she looks much better in it anyways.
Relationships: Lan Fan/Ling Yao
Kudos: 35





	and so the dragon bloomed for the phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is SHAMELESS pwp exploring kink between ling and lan fan... if light D/s themes are not your thing i would advise not to read this, because this is exploration of that dynamic. otherwise, please enjoy this smut i stayed up until 3AM writing as a valentine's gift—to myself and to my readers. i'll add more notes about the next coming update of my other fic in the bottom notes

As soon as the door clicks home in its frame behind him, Ling Yao breathes a sigh of relief.

The day is behind him now—no more of his squabbling advisors, petty psychological wars between clan officials residing at court, and certainly no more of the event-planners down his throat with questions of white lilies or blue at the next palace party. Honestly, what petty concerns.

He crosses the room quickly, not caring to bring his servants in to undress him. Truthfully, his robes have begun to suffocate him, even as loose as they are, so he undoes them and lets them drop rather unthoughtfully to the floor. Stepping out of his pool of fine red and gold silk, his hair comes down next, billowing about his shoulders. A yawn creeps onto his mouth and slips away in another sigh.

When he rounds the corner to the bed the surprise that meets him steals his breath.

“Well, aren’t you a sight,” he hums, looking down at Lan Fan. She’s wearing his green robe with the dragon embroidered upon the back; truthfully, he had never been one for dragons, and so he’d never worn it, but seeing it upon Lan Fan makes something warm stir in him near immediately.

Really, he doesn’t need to wear it. Ever. It’s hers now, with how beautiful she looks in it.

She looks up at him from the deep expanse of his bed, eyes half-lidded, hands playing bashfully in her lap. The green silk swims between the pearly skin of her thighs, covers the line of her breasts just slightly.

“Master Ling,” she murmurs.

“Come again?” His face is confused, but his heart leaps in his chest.

“M-Mas…”

In two strides, he’s reached the edge of the bed, and Lan Fan moves back the slightest bit, staring down at her lap. Ling can’t tell if it’s shame or her own bashfulness; regardless, his hand comes to brush under her chin and lift it gently, focusing her gaze towards him.

“What were you saying, Lan Fan?” His other hand smooths over her neck, cupping it softly. The collar of her ( _his_ ) robe slips, exposing the skin of her shoulder and the gleaming metal of her automail, as well as the curve of her breasts. The realization that she is completely naked underneath the robe spreads across his face with a pleasant shock. A possessive streak rises up in him; he wonders in amusement if Greed still owns some part of his soul.

Ling’s thumb rubs over her bottom lip as if to coax her words forward.

Surely, both of them know that Lan Fan is no actual servant of his to be calling him _master_. She is worth far more than that, worth far more than any empire. There’s no reason to address him as such a high title. And yet, she knows, she’s _calculated_ this far, that Ling loves to be adored just as much as he adores. His curiosity begins to morph into lust at the idea of Lan Fan having done so much just for him—not just to please him, but as his lover.

“Master Ling,” she says once more, finally, and it’s the melody of the heavens straight from her mouth.

“Is that what I am?” He asks carefully. “Your _master?_ ”

His hands push the green robe down to expose one of her breasts. A shiver runs through her but she doesn’t object. In fact, she looks right into his eyes, lips parted to breathe slowly. Holding eye contact, his finger circles her nipple, then brushes it over with his thumb before rubbing it a little harder. Ling lets out a little hum of approval, bending his head down to her level. As her eyes flutter shut his hand begins to knead the tender flesh.

“Yes. That’s what you are.” His mouth closes around her nipple suddenly and she gasps. Teeth nip gently at the pink bud, and his other hand eagerly tugs down the robe to expose her other breast. He leaves a deep red mark upon her chest, as if to claim her.

“Undress, then.” He commands, standing up to loosen his pants—but not take them off quite yet.

Lan Fan lies back, hands (flesh and metal alike) undoing the green silk with little effort. Her legs rub together, warmth flushing her face, down to the pit of her stomach. Between her legs begins to feel damp, and now rubbing just stimulates the need for friction. Ling looms above her, his desire written plain along his face, his eyes raking deliciously over her naked body. Before she can say anything, he scoops up her automail hand, placing an affectionate kiss on top of it.

“You look like you need something,” he purrs, leaning down to kiss her neck. She tries to reach out to touch him but his hands wrap around her wrists and pin her down. (It would be easy to swat him away and flip over on top, but this is for Ling, and so she leans into his touch rather than fighting for dominance.)

“I need you to touch me,” she sighs, as his head dips down to kiss and suck her throat. Suddenly his tempo speeds up, and his hands travel down her body, this time going to grab her backside and squeeze it tightly. She arches up into him, gasping loudly, hands digging into his shoulders.

“What else?”

“I need... ” Lan Fan’s words get caught in her throat as his mouth begins to trail down her stomach in a flurry of kisses, licking, and sucking, stopping only to spread her legs—and keep them spread. He blows softly on her wet center, her legs beginning to tremble.

“What _else?_ ” Ling reprimands, using two fingers to spread the lips of her womanhood apart. Instinctively she arcs upward, a whimper escaping her, legs trying to crumple inwards—he pushes against them, tapping his finger on her thigh to tell her he’s waiting for an answer.

“I need… your tongue, Ling.”

“To do what?” He drawls.

Boldly, her hand (the metal one, he notices) grips into his hair, pushing his head down between her legs. His tongue swirls over her clit, mouth suckling on it. (Months ago, she would have been much too shy to do so.)

It feels heavenly.

“ _T_ _hat_ , please,” she moans, head tilting back against the sheets—against his robe.

Though he doesn’t speak, his eyes glint over with desire, tongue moving faster along her center. Slipping it inside of her, he rubs her walls and presses against a spot that drives her wild, all with purpose. All with the intent of pleasing her.

He replaces his tongue with his two fingers, using his free thumb to rub her clit at a steady pace.

“Does it feel good, Lan Fan?”

“Yes, always, Ling _please_ ,” she begs, crying out as his pace slows ever so slightly.

“Tell me. Tell me how good it feels.” He orders, fingers beginning to speed up and slow down in cycles.

“It feels so good—! Just like that, more, faster, _more!_ ” She’s moaning shamelessly, _beautifully_ at his whim, and it makes Ling shiver. He feels his manhood getting stiff between his legs.

“Say my name.”

“ _Ling_ ,” she groans, biting her lip and failing to hold her voice back. Her stomach twists with warmth, a coil tightening. Just as she feels like she might release, Ling sits up to kiss her messily, humming into her mouth; her lips part to press back against him, needy whines hushed by him. She orgasms loudly, clinging to him as she cries out one more time.

As she catches her breath he whispers little nothings of encouragement to her.

“Look at you, doing so well.”

Lan Fan blushes, hiding her face in his chest. Silently, his hands cup her face and tilt her head upwards to look at him again. If she could, she would sit up to meet his lips, but her knees are too weak—so she reaches to kiss his neck, listening for his shudder of pleasure. Regaining some strength, she pulls his pants down, his erection springing free. Her hands reach to begin to stroke him, but he predicts her movement and grips her wrists, kissing her flesh one before spinning her around.

He only gives her a moment to readjust before he settles on his knees behind her, lining himself up with her entrance. Steadily, he teases her, rubbing the tip of his length along her nether lips.

Lan Fan has no coherent words, only moans under her breath, arms reaching to wrap around him from behind.

His tongue runs along the shell of her ear once, twice, before he whispers “I love you,” then sheathes himself fully inside of her.

“I love you too,” Lan Fan manages. Her hips move backwards to meet his.

Ling wraps a hand lightly around her throat—only enough to press her closer and nothing more. His other reaches down to rub at her clit again, growling under his breath when she tightens her walls around him with fervor. The hand around her neck gropes her breast, tugging delicately at her nipple and thumbing over it. He has to control himself from spilling inside her before she can orgasm once more because being inside her feels like pure ecstasy.

“More,” he says in her ear, laying her down onto her back again—only this time, he grabs her hips and rocks into her harder, his desire more apparent. He rubs against a spot that feels _delightful_ for Lan Fan, thrusting right against it.

Lan Fan is panting beneath him, arms reaching up to grasp desperately at him. He obliges her, leaning down as he rocks deeper into her sex; finally, as she can cling to him, she kisses him again. When Ling pulls away, it’s only to gaze into her eyes, watching her expression morph into that of lust, with red cheeks and glassy eyes, lips parted with her throaty moans climbing in volume.

She is so beautiful. His lips press against hers messily, their tongues brushing against each other’s. Then his hand is grabbing at her backside again, pulling her hips closer, tighter to him. Lan Fan keens, her hands cupping his cheeks. Knowing what she wants he presses his forehead to hers.

“That’s it. You can do it, you’re so good, _yes Lan Fan_ ,” he praises her, smiling all the while. She nods her head while he hushes her, lifting himself up onto his hands to keep his hips propelling forward, focused on her pleasure.

Finally, she bucks up into him, riding out her orgasm along the movement of his hips, just as he spills his seed inside of her with a long groan.

For a moment they lie there, Ling shivering and breathing heavily, Lan Fan stroking his back with her hands. When he sits up, the first thing he does is move her sticky bangs aside and press a kiss to her forehead.

“You are everything,” Ling whispers, pulling out and leaving her empty. Before the green robe can be ruined she slips it out from underneath her, tossing it aside. The sheets will be replaced in the morning, so he wipes away the mess between her legs before it can get sticky.

“My lord. My Ling Yao,” she murmurs, looking at him with adoration.

“I do hope you know that that robe is yours now.” He states, smiling widely.

She only laughs in response, curling into the sheets to sleep. His arm sweeps over her and pulls her close. They have until morning to be with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> so if you're wondering where an update is for FLWW, it's in the works at the moment. when i started working on the fic, i got caught up in school—and i just want to say, i was going through a lot mentally/emotionally, in which i realized my relationship was unhealthy—it's taken me several months to get back onto my feet, but i'm finally writing again, and i'm enjoying every moment. so i hope that in the next few weeks i can have *at least* one new chapter of FLWW published. thank you all for being so patient with me! also if you haven't read FLWW yet, please do, as it is my pride and joy and any kind of reading/feedback on it makes me more motivated to update sooner. i love you and thank you for supporting me this far!!!


End file.
